


The Foxes Have a Harry Potter Marathon

by laniemeier



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew Minyard is a potterhead, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Marathon, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Multi, Neil watches Harry Potter, The foxes show neil pop culture, innocent Neil Josten, so is Kevin Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniemeier/pseuds/laniemeier
Summary: Neil reveals he's never watched Harry Potter, so of course, the foxes make him watch all of them in one day.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: All For The Games





	The Foxes Have a Harry Potter Marathon

“Neil, what Hogwarts house are you?” Matt asks Neil one morning while they are hanging out with the girls. 

“Huh?”

“Your Hogwarts house? What is it?” Dan asks from the couch. Matt walks to go sit by her, handing her a soda. 

“I don’t know what that is,” Neil says, turning the TV on to a random exy game. 

“You know, from Harry Potter??”Allison asks. 

“I don’t know what that is," he repeats, "Well, I’ve heard of it but don’t know anything about it.”

“What?!?!?” Dan asks, spitting her drink out on Matt. 

“Okay, well we have to watch it, now,” Matt exclaims. Not even effected by the drink all over his lap.

“I’ll go tell Andrew and whoever else wants to come watch.”

“I don’t think Andrew is going to want to watch Harry Potter with us, Renee.”

“Trust me, he will.” She says smiling on her way out of the door. 

Neil turns to Matt and the two remaining girls with a confused look.

“Andrew may be the biggest Potterhead we know,” Dan says smiling, “I’ll make popcorn!”

Matt goes to the bedroom to grab his Harry Potter DVDs while Dan heads into the kitchen.

“How many are there??” Neil asks looking at the huge stack in Matt’s hand. 

“Eight,” He replies putting the first one, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, into the DVD player.

“Jesus.”

“Good thing it’s Saturday,” Allison says grabbing a blanket from the basket by the couch, “We already had practice which means we’ve got all day to watch them.”

“We are going to watch them all? At once?” Neil asks as Renee returns with Andrew, Nicky, and surprisingly, Kevin, in tow.

“It’s the only way,” Nicky says smiling.

“You agreed to this?” Neil says turning to Andrew. 

“I told you, Andrew is the biggest Harry Potter fan.” Renee says, “I’m going to go grab some blankets from our dorm.”

“You’ve really never seen Harry Potter, Josten?” Andrew says going to sit by Neil on the floor. 

“No.”

“Damn Neil, even Kevin has seen it,” Nicky says shaking his head. 

“Do you have any alcohol?” Kevin says walking towards the kitchen. 

“So, Harry Potter huh? Is it any good?” Neil whispers to Andrew. 

Andrew shoots him a glare, “Of course it’s good. It’s Harry Potter.”

“That doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“I hate you.”

“Whatever. It better be good if you like it so much.”

“Ready?” Renee asks reentering the dorm, barely visible over the stack of blankets. 

“Yep,” Dan says smiling. Kevin presses play on his way out of the kitchen, a bottle of vodka and shot glasses in hand. 

“Shot every time Harry says something stupid?” Kevin asks everyone. 

“Kevin Day, you are a very smart man,” Nicky says grinning ear to ear. 

“It's ten in the morning,” Dan reminds.

"Hasn't stopped us before."

"True," Dan sighs, grabbing a glass. 

The opening music starts playing and everyone shuts up. 

Andrew quietly passes Neil a chocolate bar without taking his eyes off the screen. 

Neil has to direct his attention back to the screen a couple of times. Andrew’s eyes are so bright and full. He’s completely enthralled in the movie. Neil is confused by it. It’s just a bunch of little kids who aren’t very good actors and some not so good special effects. 

Throughout the first movie, the group collectively takes three shots. Neil thinks they should have taken way more. 

“Well, what do you think so far?” Allison asks Neil as the credits of the first movie roll.

“It was alright. I don’t get the hype though.” 

“They get better, trust me,” Matt says factually as he can when he’s tipsy. 

“How can you not love it???” Nicky shrieks at the same time. 

“It wasn’t very well made, I guess.” 

“Andrew, talk some sense into him please before I cry,” Nicky exclaims.

“I don’t know why you are all so surprised he doesn’t like it, he’s a dumb ass,” Andrew says getting up to put the second one into the DVD player. Neil flips his back off while Dan and Matt snicker.

“What’s this one called?” 

“Chamber of Secrets,” Kevin says. 

By the end of the second movie, Neil really doesn’t understand the love these movies get. 

“That one was worst than the first one.” He says standing up and stretching. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Andrew watching. He winks at him and Andrew mumbles a percentage before turning to talk to Renee. 

“Okay, but now they get really good.”

“The third one is the best one,” Renee states. 

“WOLFSTAR SUPREMACYYYYY,” Nicky hollers.

“Really Nicky??” Kevin sighs.

“Oh, please. You can not tell me that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were not fucking,” 

“They definitely were,” Andrew says, pulling out some more candy from his pockets.

“I’m going to make more popcorn!” Dan says standing up.

“How much candy do you have in there?” Neil whispers to him.

“Enough for every movie.”

“Fair enough.”

Dan returns with three more bowls of popcorn and starts The Prisoner of Azkaban. Neil finds himself liking this one a lot more. The acting and storyline seems better to him. 

“I like this one,” He whispers to Andrew. 

“Good, because if you didn’t I would have to kill you.” 

“I’m guessing this one is your favorite then?” 

“How could it not be?”

“You have a crush on Professor Lupin!!!” Neil exclaims loudly. Everyone turns towards the pair of them.

“One,”

“One what?”

“Two,” 

“Oh.”

Neil quickly scrambles to his feet and goes to hide behind Renee. 

“You guys’ weird flirting is distracting us from the movie,” Allison snaps. Neil sits down on the other side of Renee from Andrew and turns his attention back to the movie. 

A few scenes later Renee nudges Neil. He looks at her and she points to Andrew. He is looking at the screen with a smile in his eyes and licorice hanging halfway out of his mouth. Neil can’t breathe. 

Renee smiles at him before trading places so he is back to sitting by Andrew. 

“You still want to kill me?” Neil asks after a few more minutes of watching Andrew the movie. 

“Not as much.”

“Good.”

“For now, of course.”

“Of course,” Neil repeats. He hovers his hand over the lump that is Andrew’s under the blanket. Andrew nods and Neil slides his hand under the blanket. He sets their hands on his lap and turns his attention back to the screen. 

They spend the rest of the day watching the movies, only taking a break after the fourth one to order dinner and stretch.

“How the fuck is it already 6 at night and we are only on the fifth one?” Neil says yawning. 

“It’s Harry Potter, man. It does that,” Matt says his eyes sparkling with love. 

“What do we want for dinner?” Dan asks. 

“Pizza!”

“Chinese.”

“Subway.”

“Sushi.”

Dan looks at Allison at the last one, “What do you think we are? Rich?”

“I am,” Allison smirks.

“If you want to buy us all sushi go for it.” 

“I don’t want sushiiiiii,” Nicky whines. 

“Fine. Let’s just order pizza then.” Allison says. 

“We can have Aaron pick it up for us. He should be back from studying with Katelyn by now,” Nicky suggests. He calls Aaron and they start the fifth movie.

Halfway through Aaron walks through the door, his head not visible over the boxes of pizza. Katelyn comes in after him with a bag of alcohol. Andrew grunts. 

“Harry Potter?” Katelyn squeals, “My favorite!” She sets the bag down on the floor and quickly sits down next to Neil, leaving space so Andrew isn’t too uncomfortable. 

“Hi, Neil!” 

“Hey, Kate.”

“Whose idea was this?” She asks the room.

“We learned Neil has never watched Harry Potter so we had to,” Matt explains through a mouthful of pizza. 

“WHAT? How is that possible?” She shrieks. Andrew grumbles something under his breath. Neil elbows him in the ribs. 

“Never had the time, I guess.” He says to Katelyn. She shakes her head like it’s the most insane thing she’s heard. 

They all get pizza and resume the movie. 

When Sirius dies, half the room is crying. Neil has never really understood why people get so emotional watching movies. It’s not like the characters are real. 

As the fifth movie ends, Neil notices Dan has fallen asleep on Matt’s shoulder.

“Should we finish the rest tomorrow?” He asks.

“No, it’s not a real marathon if you don’t watch them all at once,” Nicky says getting up to put in the sixth one. 

Neil sighs and looks at Andrew’s shoulder with his eyebrow raised. Andrew nods and Neil leans his head on his shoulder. Nicky looks at them like a happy father but says nothing. 

By the middle of The Half Blood Prince, Neil has to get up before he falls asleep.

“I’m going to go have a smoke break before I fall asleep,” He tells the room walking towards the door, “Andrew?” 

Andrew gets up and follows him to the door. They make their way up to the roof, Neil goes and sits on the edge. 

Andrew hands him a cigarette, “Well?”

“What?”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s okay. There are just so many. I was going to fall asleep,” Neil says lighting his cigarette, “You really like it huh?”

“They were the only books I kept throughout all my foster homes. When I moved in with Cass she bought me all the movies too,” Andrew says.

“There are books too?!”

“I hate you so fucking much, Josten.”

“Sorry, we didn’t keep up with that kind of stuff on the run. Music was easy to stay caught up on cause we could listen to it in the car or whatever. But books and movies just took up unnecessary space.”

“What a sad life it would be without books,” Andrew mumbles getting up.

“If you never fell in love with them you don’t know what you are missing,” Neil said walking towards the door. 

They walked into Matt’s room right as Dumbledore fell off the tower.

“Did we miss something?” Neil asks surprised.

“It’s fine. Dumbledore was an asshole anyway,” Andrew says going back to their spot.

“It’s your fault for leaving in the middle of the climax,” Kevin says shrugging.

“Fuck you,” Neil says with little heat. 

“Only you would say climax.” Andrew scoffs. 

“I hate you both,”

“Don’t care,” Andrew and Neil say at the same time. They look at each other before Neil gets a huge smile on his face.

“Don’t say anything,” Andrew snarls, pushing Neil’s face away.

“Didn’t say anything,” Neil sing songs, sitting back down next to Katelyn. She gives him a high five. 

“I-” 

“Nicky, say anything and I will use all the knives I have on me,” Andrew growls, grabbing another bag of candy from his pocket. Nicky puts his hands up in mock surrender and pushes play on the movie. 

Neil turns to the group as the movie ends, “Okay, before we start the new one, can someone explain what happened?” Dan, with more energy from her nap, quickly explains what he missed. 

“Alright, I’m ready for the next one.” 

“GASP, is Neil starting to like Harry Potter?” Nicky squeals.

“I have since movie three. I just liked seeing you all disgusted with me,”

“You’re such a little shit,” Dan says ruffling his hair. 

“Someone should go get ice cream,” Katelyn says.

“For once I agree with her,” Andrew mumbles. 

“I’ll go,” Allison says, “I’m getting bored.”

“I will come with you,” Renee smiles, “Given you had a couple of drinks today.”

“Like three hours ago, babe.”

“Still,” Renee says in a voice that ends the argument.

“Fineee.”

“Requests?”

“Cookie dough!”

“Chocolate peanut butter!”

“Mint chocolate chip.”

“Buy mint ice cream and you won’t be allowed back in this room.”

“Fine, some sort of fruit flavor.”

“Kevin, what the fuck is wrong with your taste buds?”

“Shut up, Nicky.”

“We’ll just choose,” Renee says grabbing Allison’s hand and leading her out the door.

“Mint chocolate chip? Really, Kevin?” Neil asks sweetly,

“Fuck you all,” He grumbles getting up to go to the bathroom.

They all take a second to stand and stretch before Matt puts in the seventh movie, “Now, just so you know Neil, these last two are very emotional.” Neil kind of doubts that but he says nothing. Matt presses play and they go silent once again. 

“We may have gone a little overboard,” Allison yells walking into the apartment half an hour later. She has two bags in her hand and Renee is carrying two more.

“We figured Andrew will eat whatever leftovers we have,” Renee says happily. Matt pauses the movie and goes to the kitchen to get spoons. 

“I want the cookie dough one!” Nicky says grabbing two of the bags. He passes the cartons of people's favorites to them as he rummages through them, “Neil, here, this must be yours.” He hands Neil a carton of butter pecan. 

“I said not to buy Mint!” Dan sighs as Kevin smiles happily.

“Tell Renee, not me. I told her not to,” Allison says grabbing her own carton. 

“I felt mean,” Renee says.

“If you give Kevin what he wants then he’s going to become even more insufferable than he already is,” Andrew mumbles over his spoon full of ice cream.

“Did you guys know it’s like three in the morning? We had to go to a gas station, all the stores were closed.”

“We’ve been watching Harry Potter for 16 hours??” Neil asks.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Nicky snickers. 

“Speaking of which, you guys ready or what?” Dan asks turning the movie back on. Matt turns the lights off and they all fall silent again.

“Is the whole movie just them camping?” Neil asks halfway through. 

“Pretty much.”

“Okay.”

“I’m so tireddddd,” Nicky whines as the credits roll once more.

“One more,” Allison says yawning. Neil turns to his left to see Katelyn asleep on Aaron’s lap, who is also asleep against the couch. He turns to his right and sees Andrew still awake but looking tired. Neil isn’t tired at all, he’s had to stay up for days at a time. This is nothing to him. He knows not everyone has the ability to stay up for hours on end though.

“Drew,” Neil whispers in his ear.

“What?”

“We can go to bed if you’re tired,” Neil says even though he knows that the answer is.

“Of course we can’t go to bed, Junkie. There’s only one more movie.”

“Okay, Just making sure.”

“Shut up and go put the next movie in.” Neil quickly stands up as Renee goes into the kitchen to make some more coffee. 

“Are Matt and Dan asleep too?” Renee asks from the kitchen.

“Um,” Neil says standing up to check, “yeah. Do you think we should wait a bit so everyone can watch?”

“Maybe,” Renee says coming back into the living room carrying a tray of mugs and coffee. 

Kevin snaps, “They've seen it before, lets just finish so we can go to bed.”

“Okay,” Renee says starting the last movie. 

By the middle of the movie, Kevin, Allison, and Nicky are all asleep. Leaving Neil, Andrew, and Renee. Neil thinks Andrew is staying awake because of pure spite but says nothing. Renee looks awake and bright-eyed. Neil suspects she has a similar experience staying up days on end as he does. 

Neil tears his eyes off the screen as Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter Hogwarts. He looks at Andrew to see his eyes fluttering open and close.

“Go to sleep, Drew. You’re tired. It’s okay,” Neil says patting his shoulder in invitation.

“Hmph,” Andrew huffs but lays his head on Neil nonetheless. Within seconds Neil can hear Andrew’s breathing leveling out. 

“I’m surprised he made it this far,” Renee says looking at the sleeping boy on Neil’s shoulder.

“When he sets his mind to something, there’s no stopping him,” Neil says fondly. 

“That’s for sure,” Renee says yawning. They turn their attention back to the last minutes of the movie. When Fred dies Neil looks over to Renee to see silent tears strolling down her cheeks. Like it was familiar to her. Not the movie, the death of a brother. 

“Well, that was-” Neil starts as the epilogue ends. He turns to Renee to find her asleep as well. He smiles to himself softly and looks around the room at all his sleeping teammates. 

“Andrew,” Neil says moving his shoulder slightly. Andrew’s eyes snap open quickly, looking around at his surroundings, “It’s okay. You want to go back to our room?” 

Andrew nods slowly but stays a minute, leaning on Neil.

“Sorry I woke you,” Neil whispers. Andrew shakes his head and stands up, rubbing his eyes. They quickly sneak out of the dorm, leaving everyone else sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on AO3!!  
> follow my tumblr for more play-exy-be-sexy


End file.
